My Olympian Valentine
by wolflguardian42
Summary: Percy jackson's sister, Sapphire Lagoon, recives a Valentine from an Olympian. Read to find out which one. No real pairings. maybe Olympian god & OC towards end. Ha! I lied. Not from an Olympian. Who will it be. . . . . ?
1. Chapter 1: The Note

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but Sapphire Lagoon. and maybe Leah Tarrot. . .

Chapter One  
The Valentine...

So, it's the day before Valentines Day and I found this note in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Oh! Sorry 'bout that. My name is Sapphire Lagoon, I am 16 years old and I am the daughter of Poseidon. Before you go: "OMG! Your Percy's sister!". Yes, I am Percy Jackson's sister and he is older than me by six DAYS! Not months; days.

Back to the story. So, yeah. I just found a note in my cabin... blah blah blah. And I have a hunch who it might be. Hopefully you all remember Nico Di Angelo? Good. You do. Well, I think he left this note in my cabin. Time to go check...

"Nico? Is that you...?" I whispered into the darkness of Hades cabin. "Yeah? Last time I checked, I was still me." he said from beside me. I jumped and he started laughing. When I finally found a light he was doubled over clutching his sides. But still laughing; at me. I slapped him up side the head. Ares would've been so proud to see me do that. "What was that for?!" Nico practically screamed at me. "For laughing at me you jerk!" I screamed back "And for asking me to be your Valentine!" "WHAT!?" Nico roared. He, apparently, was as outraged as I was about this whole Valentine thing. When we were finished talking I had learned two things: (1) Nico wasn't my secret Valentine and (2) he had gotten one as well.

With Nico off my list it was time to ask Luke if it was him who sent the Valentine. "Hey guys!" I said as I walked into the Hermes cabin. "Hey, Sapphire!" a thousand and one voices said (over exaggeration). "Has anyone seen Luke?" I asked "Yeah." Leah Tarrot said "Just saw him go for swordplay lessons with Percy." "Thanks, Leah!" I called over my shoulder as I left for the swordplay arena.

When I got there Luke and Percy were just finishing up a little sparing session. "Way to go, PERCY!" I yelled as he pinned Luke to the ground. They both looked over at me. Luke smiled but Percy frowned. "What's up with you, Percy?" I asked my brother. "You always interrupt my lessons." he said. "Oh well!" I snapped. "So what did you want?" Luke asked me nicely. "I just..." I stammered "Can I just talk to you alone. Please, Luke?" "Sure." he said. With a quick glance at Percy he followed me a couple paces away. "Did you leave the Valentine in my cabin last night?!" I asked in a frantic rush. "Whoa. Slow down." he started, laughing "What was the question again?" I repeated the question. "No. It must've been one of the Gods." Luke replied. I sighed as I walked away  
Now that I can cross Nico and Luke off my list of suspects I can only think of one more place to look. . .


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**A/N **

**Hi all! Thank you for reading so far and I look forward to all the reveiws! On with the. . . . . . . . **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Wolflguardian42: Disclaimer time! Percy?**

**Percy Jackson: Uhh...**

**Wolflguardian42: Grover...?**

**Grover: Ha ha. This is a joke... Right...?**

**Annabeth: Ugh, I'll do it. Wolflguardian does NOT own any of us Rick Riordan characters. Okay!? Thanks. Please R+R**

Chapter Two  
The Party. . .

It's finally Valentines Day and I'm on Olympus trying to calm the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. "SHUT IT!" I finally screamed. I was so frustrated that I forgot who I was yelling at. Zeus was staring at me wide eyed in shock; as were Poseidon and Hades. I chuckled a bit at their puzzled looks. At that moment Athena walked in, saw their expressions and laughed. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades turned towards the wisdom goddess with a look of shock clear on their faces. "Now," I said, still recovering from the laughter "The three of you will decorate the throne hall by yourselves with no help from the other olympians or the use of magic. OK?". I turned and walked off, intending to find Hera for some dress advice.

**********

I walked into the room wearing a floor length, strapless, shimmering sea green dress that matched my eyes. I wasn't wearing shoes. Don't ask me why, I just wasn't. Any way, the first song that came on was We r who we r by Ke$ha. All the demigods were shocked to find the olympians music similar to theirs. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and dragged behind a pillar.

**Please review! No flames please. They will be used to toast marshmellows. Mmm. Marshmellows. . .**


	3. Chapter 3: The Admirer? Wait What?

**A/N- So this is chapter three and I am ****_SO_**** excited! Any who. . . Thank you to those who have read this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it, I mean, seriously, I'm only 14 years old! But just a quick shout out to the three of you who left me some reviews: WizardingMockingjayWithABox, fanofpjo, and Erc17. gvelitegymnast has added my story as a favorite and WizardingMockingjayWithABox and gvelitegymnast are currently following. THANK YOU ALL!**  
**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I only own Sapphire Lagoon. Nothing more.**  
**On with the story!**

Chapter Three  
The. . . Admirer? Wait. _What?_

All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and dragged behind a pillar. The man who had grabbed me turned me around and I finally saw his face. "Anubis?!" I said, out of pure shock I smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" he said. I couldn't help it, I smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to be dragged out of the room by the Egyptian funeral god." I said sarcastically. "Oh" was his only response. "So I take that you were the one to leave the note in my cabin." I said. "Yes". He looked so ashamed of it. He looked down and I raised my hand to his face. He looked at me and I saw the tenderness underneath the cold and hardened exterior. 'I wonder if this is how Persephone felt when she excepted Hades?' I thought. Then all I felt was his lips on mine. A few seconds later the kiss ended. I was breathless. We went back to the room where the others were waiting. "I guess I finally found my Valentine. Happy Valentines day Anubis." I whispered before I left. "Same to you Sapphire."

A/N  
Hope you all enjoyed "_**My Olympian Valentine**_" because that was the last chapter. Unless I get at least 11 Okays from the readers I won't do a sequel. Thanks again! No flames please. They will be used to heat my house.


	4. Chapter 4: Check In

**A/N**

**So the story is over and I'm working on the sequel, To Catch An Egyptian. Any way, it was brought to my attention that Sapphires last name is not Jackson. I know. Percy and Sapphire are only related through Poseidon. All of Poseidon's children DON'T have to same last name. Thanks again to everyone one reading this. I'm only just beginning. Read the rest of my stories please!**

**-wolflguardian42**


End file.
